Spirited Back
by MissMoony7575
Summary: Chihiro and her friends make an accidental and unexpected return to the spirit world, finding that quite a lot has changed and it won't be nearly as easy to get back out into the human world. ChihiroxKohaku, OCxOC.
1. Goodbye, Hello

He held her hand tightly - grasping it as if he'd never let go. She shared his intention.

'Your parents will be waiting for you at the tunnel,' he said. His voice was soft, gentle. He made everything seem all right. She loved it.

'What about you?' she asked, looking into his bright green eyes and seeing what she didn't want to see - sadness. She already knew what he was going to say, and she didn't want to hear it.

'I'll go back to Yubaba and quit. I'll be fine. I've got my name back,' he said.

'Will we meet again?' she asked, blinking back tears.

_Chihiro, you're so stupid_, she thought to herself. _You've fallen in love with a _river

Haku nodded. 'I promise,' he said.

Chihiro nodded, gripping his hand tighter.

'Go on. Remember not to look back until you reach the human side of the tunnel,' he told her.

_Nothing? Nothing more? You're not going to say anything more to me?_ asked Chihiro silently.

'Goodbye, Haku,' she said, sniffling slightly.

'Goodbye Chihiro. And thank you,' he said. And then he let go of her hand, and her heart was wrenched from his, and Chihiro could do nothing but run to try and forget the boy that she loved more than anyone else in the world.

She burned with the desire to look back, to take one last look at Haku, but she controlled herself and kept running forward. The tears started to leak out of her eyes but she didn't bother to wipe them away.

_It can't end like this!_ she told herself. _It can't!_

If willpower could have kept the two together, they would be living happily ever after. But one cannot live on willpower alone and there are stronger forces in the universe than one man's will.

By the time she had finished running across the field, her tears had dried and she found her parents.

'Chihiro! There you are! You shouldn't go running off like that,' said her mum. Chihiro was silent. She couldn't direct thoughts anywhere but to Haku.

Silently she followed her mother and father back through the tunnel, and they reached the car. She paused a while at the end of the tunnel, knowing now she could look back. She turned her head and saw only a dark tunnel.

_Goodbye, Haku, _she said silently. _Goodbye._

And as if she was bidding him goodbye from her memory, she suddenly forgot why there were dried tears on her face and why she was feeling more depressed than she had ever been before.

And like that, she forgot him. But once you meet someone, you never _really_ forget them.

x.x.x

Chihiro, Amaya, Misora and Kaori were sitting in the car together.

Misora was driving.

'You used to go out with _him_?!' Misora asked Kaori incredulously. She nodded, embarrassed.

'You're insane!' Misora shouted.

'You guys are obsessed with boys,' said Chihiro, sighing and crossing her arms.

'Just because _you_ find some reason not to like any of them,' said Misora.

'I don't know what it is! I just, don't seem to find interest in any of them,' replied Chihiro.

'And so my conclusion that Chihiro is gay trumps all!' said Amaya, laughing. Misora joined her.

'I am not!' argued Chihiro.

'Sure sure. Hey, do you know-' started Misora, but Chihiro interrupted her.

'MISORA! YOU MISSED THE TURN!' shouted Chihiro.

'Whoa girl, keep it down,' said Misora.

'Just take the next turn,' said Chihiro, sighing.

'Yessir,' said Misora.

She took the next turn and it took them up a steep ramp. Misora followed the road and eventually they found themselves faced with a forest.

'Hey look! Your house is up there! I think I found a shortcut!' said Misora, sticking her head out the window and looking out.

'Oh God, help us,' muttered Amaya.

'Come on! Are you guys scared or something?' asked Misora tauntingly.

'Yes, we're very scared that you'll get us lost and we'll end up having to sleep in the forest,' said Kaori.

'Kaori's right,' said Amaya. 'You have horrible navigational skills. Let me drive,' she said.

'No! I'll drive! It's my car,' argued Misora.

'Who votes that I drive?' asked Amaya. Kaori's, Chihiro's and Amaya's hands went up. '3 against one, move out of the driver's seat,' said Amaya, opening her door and getting out.

'Hmph,' said Misora, getting out of her seat and sitting in the front seat where Amaya had been sitting.

'Now we all feel safer,' said Chihiro, grinning.

'Hey!' said Misora.

'No offence,' said Amaya. 'Or rather, offence.'

'You realise there's only one way in, surrounded by trees, and the road's really narrow, so if this leads to a dead end we'll have to reverse all the way out?' said Kaori.

'And aren't you glad, then, that I'm driving?' asked Amaya. Chihiro and Kaori laughed, and then stopped, as they reached a dead end.

'What did I tell you?' asked Kaori. There was a statue in front of them, and what looked like a tunnel or building of some sort. They all got out of the car.

'Told you so,' said Kaori again, but no one took notice of her. They were all looking at the building.

'Let's go in,' said Misora.

'No, are you crazy?' said Kaori.

'You scared?' asked Amaya, raising her eyebrows.

'N-No! But we're wasting time,' said Kaori huffily.

'You don't want to go in there 'cause you're _scared_,' taunted Misora.

'Come on, let's go in, Kaori,' said Chihiro.

'We're wasting time,' said Kaori, sighing, as her friends dragged her inside.

They walked through, and more and more light came into the building as they did so.

'Weird place,' said Chihiro.

'It would be a good hideout,' said Misora. 'For, like, secret girl's stuff.'

'Like?' asked Amaya. 'You want to play dollies and barbies in here?' asked Amaya sarcastically.

'No, stupid, like for sleepover and truth or dare. You know your brother's _always_ listening when we play truth or dare,' said Misora.

'Don't see why it would be better in a dingy old tunnel,' said Amaya. They reached the end of the tunnel and saw a vast field of grass, wind blowing softly through the blades.

'Cool!' said Misora. 'Race you to the top!' she shouted, sprinting off.

'Misora!' said Chihiro, running after her. Sighing, Amaya ran after her two friends, and Kaori was forced to catch up.

'Guys!' said Kaori.

'I win!' said Misora.

'You got a head start,' said Chihiro huffily.

'Chihiro, your skinny legs ain't gonna get you nowhere,' said Amaya, adopting an American accent.

'Shut up,' said Chihiro.

'This probably used to be a river,' said Kaori.

'Great,' said Amaya. '101 facts that no one cares about has started,' she said sarcastically.

'It's probably an old abandoned theme park,' said Kaori, ignoring Amaya. 'They built them everywhere in the nineties, but then the economy fell and they had to abandon them,' she said.

'Wow thanks, Kaori,' said Misora sarcastically. 'I've always wanted to know that.'

'Race you!' she said again, running off.

'You're so competitive!' shouted Amaya, after Chihiro, who had darted forward to race Misora.

'Come on, let's go,' she said to Kaori, with a sigh.

'Look! There's food,' said Misora.

'MISORA, DON'T!' shouted Kaori, raising her voice for the first time in a long time.

'What?' she asked.

'It could be poisoned!' she said.

'Sure,' said Misora.

'No, seriously!' she said.

'She's probably right,' said Amaya.

'Yeah, and something tells me it isn't a good idea,' said Chihiro.

'Fine,' said Misora, abandoning the food. 'What now?' she asked.

'It's getting dark,' said Kaori.

'You don't say,' said Amaya.

'We'd better go back,' said Kaori.

'Aww, but there could be something fun to do,' said Misora.

'No, seriously,' said Kaori.

'I'm gonna go and look for something to do,' said Misora, running off.

'No! Misora!' said Chihiro, running after her.

A few seconds later, Chihiro came back, huffing and puffing.

'I lost her!' she said.

'Oh my God,' said Amaya. 'That stupid girl.'

'We'll have to look for her now,' said Kaori, sighing.


	2. Swearing and Running

'I'll cover the bridge and that building, Kaori, you cover the food area, and Amaya, you cover everything on that west side,' said Chihiro.

'Right,' said Amaya. They ran off in their separate directions.

x.x.x

'Misora! Where are you?' asked Chihiro, then gasped as someone appeared in front of her.

'What are you-' started the boy. He had shoulder-length green hair, and bright green eyes that Chihiro had seen before. She looked at him for a moment, before all the memories started rushing back to her.

'Kohaku!' she said, running to him and hugging him.

'Chihiro! What are you doing here?' he asked, hugging her tightly.

'I - I think I came here by accident,' said Chihiro. 'Oh no! My friends are all here as well!' said Chihiro.

'Did they eat anything?' asked Kohaku anxiously.

'No, thank goodness!" said Chihiro.

'They'll find their way around,' said Kohaku. 'But you know the drill now,' said Kohaku. 'Come on.'

He grabbed her arm and they hid in the same place that they had six long years ago. Chihiro plucked a berry off the tree and ate it, and she started to become solid again.

'Go down to Kamaji. I'm sure he'll recognise you. I'll go look for your friends. What do they look like?' asked Kohaku.

'Ok. Kaori's short and skinny, and she's got wavy red hair and bright green eyes. Amaya's tall and she's got long black hair and black eyes. Misora's got long blonde hair and she's tall and muscly. We're all wearing our school uniform,' said Chihiro.

'Ok,' said Kohaku. 'I'll be back soon,' he said, holding her hand briefly and then changing into a dragon and flying off.

x.x.x

'Guys?' asked Misora, looking around. The lanterns were starting to light up and the place seemed to be coming alive.

'Guys! Where are you! Don't be stupid,' she said, getting a little scared. Only a little.

'Guys!'

There was no answer. She looked around again, and now she really was scared. Spirits had started to appear. She swore and started to run.

x.x.x

Amaya swore and ran.

She outran the spirit that was chasing her, and she squatted down behind a bush that covered her completely. And with horror, she found she was becoming see-through. Or invisible. Or both. She swore again.

A large white dragon was circling in the air above her head ; she eyed it warily. Suddenly it darted down towards her and she instinctively rolled out of the way. The dragon changed into a boy.

'Come on, Amaya. Eat this,' said Kohaku, holding out his hand. In it there was a small red berry.

'Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?' she asked, backing away from him.

'I'm Chihiro's friend. Come on. Just eat it. It'll stop you from turning invisible,' he said. He knew better than to feed her himself, as he had done to Chihiro so long ago - this girl could be vicious and was less trusting than Chihiro ever was.

'It's poisonous,' she said, taking it from him and holding it up to her eye.

'No it's not,' said Kohaku. 'Come on, just eat it!'

She didn't, but then the berry fell out of her hand as it started to lose its solidity.

Amaya swore. Quickly she picked up the berry and ate it, becoming solid again.

'Do you know where the others are?' asked Kohaku.

'Do you think I'd be alone if I did?' asked Amaya angrily.

'Follow me,' said Kohaku, standing up. Reluctantly, Amaya followed him.

x.x.x

Kaori was scared. She hid behind a bush, and watched as the transparent ghostly figures ate the food Misora had come so close to eating before.

She looked down at herself and gasped. She was becoming invisible.

Suddenly, a hand clapped over her mouth and she tried to scream.

'Shh,' said the boy who was sitting near her. He looked around her age and had dark brown hair, along with striking blue eyes.

'Eat this,' he said, holding out a berry. 'You'll turn invisible if you don't,' he said.

'It's poisoned,' said Kaori, pushing his hand away.

'Look,' he said. He swiped a hand right through her shoulder. She was not only transparent - she wasn't solid anymore.

'And if I eat this, I'll be normal again?' asked Kaori.

'Yes!' said the boy. 'Just eat it,' he said. She took the berry from him and stuffed it in her mouth. Suddenly the boy stiffened and pushed her up against the wall and the bush, backing her into a corner and outstretching his arms.

'What are you doing here, Hiroshi?' asked a particularly nosy spirit.

'None of your business. I'm on a mission for Izo,' he said.

'Skulking around the bushes?' asked the spirit.

'I'm looking for something,' said Hiroshi. 'Now go. Izo will have your head if you keep on like this.'

The spirit huffed and walked away. Hiroshi relaxed and moved away from Kaori.

'Sorry,' he said. 'It was necessary.'

Kaori didn't quite know what to say. This boy had given her something that would stop her disappearing, saved her from a spirit but he'd also just pushed his whole body up against hers without permission.

'Thank you,' she said finally.

'You're welcome,' he said. 'Now, come with me,' he said, standing up. 'There are spirits around. This is a bathhouse for the spirits. Don't look alarmed if you see them, or if they talk to you. Just stick by my side and you'll be fine,' he said. Kaori stood up and followed him - knowing that she'd be in danger if she didn't follow the instructions of the mysterious boy.

He held her hand and they started to walk. Kaori felt awfully exposed in front of all the spirits, and she knew she would be dead meat if she wasn't standing next to the Hiroshi boy.

'I-Is that a human?' asked a spirit.

'Are you blind?' said Hiroshi. 'Of course it's not a human. It's a Metamorphic spirit, you idiot,' he snapped, walking away.

'Quickly,' he whispered to her, quickening his pace. They walked up the stairs, and reached the bridge Kaori had seen before with Chihiro and Amaya.

They walked across the bridge, Hiroshi looking very cavalier, and then he tackled her into a bush by the side of the footpath.

'What was that for?!' she whispered furiously.

'Izo's up there. He of all people will know you're a human. If you don't find a job, you're dead meat,' he said, pulling a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket. 'What's your name?'

Kaori looked at him warily.

'Kaori. Why?'

He scribbled her name on the piece of paper and gave it to her.

'I don't need this! I know my own name,' she said, looking at him as if he was a total idiot, which she thought he was.

'When you get a job, Izo will take your name. Keep this safe. Just trust me,' he said.

Kaori paused, and then took the paper from him and stuffed it in her pocket. He nodded.


	3. Everyone Has a Weakness

Misora was hiding behind a bush, shaking. She didn't expect this to happen, of all things. Sure, she had an open mind and a vivid imagination, but nothing had prepared her for this! Transparent ghost-like figures roamed the area, there were weird frogs and non-human… things walking around everywhere. And she swore she saw a big white dragon in the sky.

Misora gasped as she saw Kaori walking past.

'Kaori!' she whispered furiously. Kaori paused for a second, then moved on.

'Kaori!' she whispered, louder.

'Is that one of your friends?' asked the boy she was standing next to. He was pointing at the bush Misora was hiding behind.

'Here!' whispered Misora, popping her head above the bush.

'Yeah,' said Kaori, rushing over to Misora.

'Who's that?' asked Misora.

'Hiroshi. He's really nice. He helped me out before,' said Kaori.

'Eat this,' said the boy. Misora looked to Kaori for confirmation, and she nodded. She took the berry out of the boy's hand and ate it.

'Now come with me,' he said. Misora stood up and followed him and Kaori to… wherever they were going.

x.x.x

'Daiki!' shouted Hiroshi, and a boy turned around. He had curly brown hair and bottle-green eyes, and a mischievous smile on his face.

'Yes, high and mighty Hiroshi?' asked the boy called Daiki in a teasing voice.

'Look after this girl for me?' asked Hiroshi. 'I can't handle two at once.'

'You never were good with the ladies,' teased Daiki. 'Which one, the pretty one or the one with the red hair?' he asked, laughing

Kaori looked slightly offended.

'Hey, what are you talking about?!' asked Misora.

'I'm kidding, you're friend's beautiful,' said Daiki.

'I'll take Kaori. You take the blonde one,' said Hiroshi.

'Hey! It's not-' started Misora, but decided to give up as Hiroshi turned away.

'See you soon!' she said to Kaori. 'Have fun with your boyfriend!'

Kaori simply rolled her eyes before smiling briefly and turning away.

'So your name is…' said Daiki.

'Misora. You're Daiki?' she asked. Daiki nodded.

'Well, first thing's first,' said Daiki. 'You'll have to get a job, or you're dead meat. We'll go up to Izo soon,' he said. Misora nodded.

'Why do I have to get a job?' asked Misora.

'You're a human, right?' asked Daiki; Misora nodded. 'If you don't get a job, he'll probably kill you,' he said, 'but don't worry. All you have to do is ask for a job and he _has_ to give you one.'

'Why?' asked Misora.

'Because the bathhouse promised to give a job to anyone who asks,' said Daiki.

'Well that was stupid,' said Misora. 'Good for me, though,' she added.

Daiki laughed. 'You're lucky you didn't get left with Hiroshi. That guy is so boring.'

'Kaori'll love him then,' joked Misora.

'So how did you come to be in this world? You don't really belong,' he said.

'Well, yeah, that's a funny story. Me and my friends got lost and tried to take a shortcut, and then we ended up here… then it got dark and all these ghost things started turning up, and we got separated, because of, um… and then I found Hiroshi and Kaori, and yeah,' she said.

'Well that was a long sentence,' said Daiki. 'Up this elevator here,' he said. Misora followed him in.

'Now, the one person in this _whole_ building that you're not allowed to be rude to is Izo. He runs the place. He's scary. Even for me. I'll go in with you, but you have to ask for the job yourself. Try not to look straight into his eyes. It freaks some people out. Not me, personally, but people have told me about it. I try not to go up there as much as possible,' he said quickly. Misora nodded.

'And what's so scary about this guy?' asked Misora.

'He's Izo,' said Daiki simply. 'I think Hiroshi and your friend are already in there - so we'll wait a little outside.'

x.x.x

'Amaya! Kohaku, you found her,' said Chihiro. They were outside the boiler room. Amaya had insisted Kohaku accompany her down there to prove it wasn't a trap.

'Chihiro? You know this guy?' asked Amaya.

'Yes,' she said, hugging Kohaku again.

Amaya raised her eyebrows.

'I'm assuming we can trust him?' she asked.

'Of course you can trust Kohaku!' said Chihiro.

Amaya looked sceptically at the boy Chihiro was hugging so tightly, and a grin started to appear on her face.

'Now we know why Chihiro never even looked at another boy,' said Amaya, grinning.

Chihiro rolled her eyes.

'Stop it Amaya,' she said, turning back to Kohaku. 'Thank you,' she said. 'Did you find any of the others?'

Kohaku shook his head.

'I'll look though, if Izo doesn't call for me,' he said.

'Izo?' asked Chihiro.

'Yeah. He runs the place now. Yubaba died and Boh went to live with Zeniba. He's even more heartless than Yubaba ever was - at least she had a soft spot for her baby. This guy has no weakness,' said Kohaku.

'Everyone has a weakness,' said Amaya.

'No,' said Kohaku.

'I'll find it, if no one else does,' said Amaya.

'You can try. I wouldn't, personally. Izo can scare the bravest of people,' said Kohaku.

'Come on, Amaya, we've got to get a job before Izo finds us,' said Chihiro, dragging her friend along. 'Bye Kohaku,' she said, hugging Kohaku one more time before he changed into a dragon and flew off.

'Is he your boyfriend?' asked Amaya.

'No,' said Chihiro, blushing.

'You like him, don't you?' said Amaya, grinning.

Chihiro simply smiled and opened the door to the boiler room.


	4. Izo

She was greeted by the now-familiar sight of the boiler room, alive with the enchanted lumps of coal, and of course, Kamaji the boiler man.

'Kamaji!' she said, running to him and hugging one of his long spindly arms.

'Chihiro? I never thought I'd see you here again!' he said, smiling at her.

Amaya was dumbfounded. Had Chihiro been here before? She seemed to know everybody! And she was so familiar with everything - everything that was out of the ordinary here she seemed to regard as ordinary. There was a man with six arms! And pieces of soot carrying coal! She just disregarded everything.

'And who's this?' asked Kamaji, casting an eye to Amaya.

'She's my friend,' said Chihiro. 'We need work.'

'That again,' said Kamaji, chuckling.

'Please?' asked Chihiro.

'Well, I'm sure I can get a job for you. You've worked here before. Her, I'm not so sure,' said Kamaji. A hatch opened from the wall and Lin came through, her jaw dropping when she saw Chihiro.

'Sen?' she asked.

'Yes. Actually, my name's Chihiro,' she said, running to Lin and hugging her, making her drop the little stars in the basket that she was meant to feed the soot with.

'I didn't think you'd come back!' said Lin. 'And look how you've grown. You're mighty pretty now, and I bet Haku's noticed,' said Lin, winking. 'You gonna start working again?' she asked.

'I guess I'll have to,' said Chihiro, turning back to Kamaji.

'So can you get Amaya a job?' she asked.

Kamaji thought.

'She can go up to Izo and ask for a job. I'll take care of your job,' said Kamaji.

'Ok. Thanks Kamaji!' said Chihiro happily.

'I'll take her up,' offered Lin. 'And you - get to work,' she said jokingly to Chihiro.

'Wait…' said Chihiro, her happy mood wearing off. 'How are we going to get back out again in the morning?' she asked.

'You'll have to figure that one out yourself,' said Lin. 'For now, you'll have to work or Izo will get you.' Lin shuddered at the name.

'Ok,' said Chihiro. 'Yubaba's weakness was Boh… but Kohaku said Izo hasn't got a weakness.'

'Kohaku?' asked Lin.

'It's Haku's real name,' said Chihiro.

'Sure,' said Lin. 'I'll see you soon, Sen- I mean, Chihiro. I'd better take Amaya up before Izo gets her,' said Lin.

'Wait!' said Chihiro, pulling a piece of paper and a pen out of her pocket. She wrote her name and Amaya's name on it, ripped it in half and gave the piece with Amaya's name on it to Amaya.

'What's this for?' asked Amaya. 'I know my own name, stupid,' she said.

'Yu- I mean Izo will take your name when you get a job. You'll need your own name to get back out,' said Chihiro.

'Whatever you say,' said Amaya sarcastically, putting the piece of paper in her pocket.

'Good luck,' said Chihiro.

'Luck exists in this whacked out world?' asked Amaya, disappearing through the hatch. She followed Lin through and they took a series of elevators up to the top of the building.

'Just turn right and that'll be her office,' said Lin. 'Bye.'

'Bye,' said Amaya, turning around. She turned right and reached a door. She pulled the handle and opened it, before she heard a voice pipe up,

'Aren't you even going to knock?'

Amaya looked around to see who had said that, and found the door-knocker was speaking.

'Weird dream I'm having,' said Amaya, ignoring the knocker.

'Come in,' said a booming voice.

Amaya looked warily at the carpet in front of her to check that it wasn't booby-trapped.

'I said, come in!' said the voice again, and Amaya felt herself being pushed forward by an invisible force, as all the doors opened in front of her, right before she was about to crash into them.

Everything was moving too fast for her to see anything, and in a whir of motion, Amaya found herself face down on the floor. She stood up and dusted herself off, turning around. She saw a glimpse of a boy (or a man) at the desk before feeling the invisible force push her to the floor again. Her next attempt to get up failed.

'Stay there,' said the voice, this time not as booming and more human, but still commanding power.

'I need a job,' said Amaya, but her mouth was pressed against the floor and all that came out was 'Mm mm m mmm.'

'Shut up,' said the voice.

Amaya waited a few minutes on the floor in silence, before the force disappeared and she stood up again.

'What do you want?' asked the boy at the desk. He had hard, grey eyes and jet black hair.

'I want a job,' said Amaya daringly. She felt the force push her again, and she was forced into a chair. The boy stood up, and started walking towards her.

'You stupid, stupid humans,' he said, as he walked. 'All of you come in, wanting jobs, but you give me no reason to accept you.'

Amaya tried to open her mouth to talk, but it was glued shut. She realised she couldn't stand up either.

'You're lazy, you're stupid, and you smell,' he said viciously. 'Now give me a reason to accept you, or I'll tear you to pieces,' he said, an evil glint in his eyes.

'I really _really_ need a job,' said Amaya. She wanted to continue, but her mouth was magically shut again.

'Of course you really _really_ need a job,' said Izo, imitating her. 'Because I'll kill you if you don't right? You don't want to work, you just don't want to die,' he said.

'I've heard you have no weakness,' said Amaya, trying to distract him.

'From who?' he asked, interested.

'Someone,' said Amaya evasively.

'That's true,' he said.

'Don't you love something?' she asked.

'No,' he said coldly. 'You're just trying to postpone your demise,' he said. 'It's not going to work.'

Amaya swore silently.

'Fortunately for you,' he said. 'My predecessor made a promise. I hate promises,' he said, with pure malice in his voice. 'She promised to give a job to anyone who asked. So you've got a job,' he said angrily. Amaya was silent.

'Now sign the contract,' he said, whipping it out of nowhere. He handed it to her, and as her hand briefly touched his, she felt no warmth at all. She shuddered.

She read the contract, the pen poised in her hand to write.

'Hurry up. Sign it,' he said viciously.

Hurriedly Amaya signed it without reading it properly. As soon as she'd finished, the paper and pen flew out of her hands and landed in his own.

Something about Izo's cold demeanour intrigued Amaya. Any other person would have been scared out of their wits, but not Amaya. She was simply curious. People weren't _naturally_ so cold – something must have happened to him to make him this way. Amaya was determined to find out what it was.

'Amaya,' he said, reading her signature. 'Not your name any more. You're Ami now.'

He drew back his hands and stood up straight.

'So, do you have a weakness?' asked Amaya, finding that she was still unable to stand up.

'No,' he said coldly, and with a flick of his hand Amaya was flung out of the room and through the corridor to the lift, and she landed face first onto the floor of the lift as the doors closed.


End file.
